


[Podfic of] Facts and Figures

by klb



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by asexualjulietAuthor's summary: You like facts and figures. Math and science—these things have always come easy for you. There’s always a right answer, always something you can do to make everything fit together perfectly.
Relationships: Claudia Kishi & Janine Kishi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic of] Facts and Figures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Facts and Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886974) by [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/facts-and-figures/%5BThe%20Baby-Sitters%20Club%5D%20Facts%20and%20Figures.mp3) | **Size:** 3.7 MB | **Duration:** 4:27

  
---


End file.
